Our Differences
by kenaiiluvsdylan
Summary: Naruto is the outcast with Gaara, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. He thinks his life sucks, until he meets Uchiha Sasuke, a homeless kid living on the streets. what secrets is this boy hiding, and why is he out on the streets? no R&R no story, no pairings yet
1. prologue

**a/n: this idea popped up in my head while i was listening to my iPod during science class. i know, iPods shouldn't be at school, but i figured out that i could arrange my hair so it hid the earbud, and i had the wires running under my sweatshirt (but not under my actual tee-shirt, mind you. i'm not weird that way). anywhats, i was listening to a song i like, but i found myself wishing i had my CD player with me, so i could listen to some music i didn't have on my iPod. such as asonog called "Don't Laugh at Me" by Peter, Paul, and Mary. i know, they're notreally "in" right now, but hey, i like what i like, and that one song is basicallythe onlysong i like from their disc(the one that i've heard, anyways).** usually i listen to a band called Superchick, and then there's Avril (sorta) and Evanessence, and a whle buncha others i can't even name**. anyways,i just came up with this idea, and the first chap is the pro, and includes a full summary (hence below. just scroll down!)**

**well, hope you like the fic!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, and i don't own "Don't Laugh at Me" by Peter, Paul, and Mary, either**

**Our Differences**

summary: (not a yaoific. it's normal...or close, anyways) Naruto is a teenage boy going to Konohagakure High, with his friends, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Gaara; the social outcasts. Naruto believed his life was the worst. That is, until he met Uchiha Sasuke, a homeless 16 1/2 year-old (he's younger than Naruto) boy who hangs around on the street across from Naruto's apartment complex. Naruto befriends the boy, as do Skaura, Gaara, Tenten, and Hinata. But what secrets is this strange teen hiding, and why is he on the streets?

Young, seven-year-old Naruto watched in tears as his mother walked away, leaving him with the scary lady.He looked up at the oversized woman, but couldn't see her head due to the enormous bulge of fat that blocked his view. He tured his attention back to his fleeing mother, who was climbing into her car. Leaving him at the adoption agency. She said she couldn't take care of him. That ever since his father had left, money was short, and she couldn't afford to have a child. She said she wanted him to stay with her, but if he did, they'd be out on the streets, ot being able to pay the rent, let alone buy food. Naruto's childish mind couldn't comprehend the situation. If she really wanted him to stay, why didn't he? They could go find Daddy, and everything would be okay. But she still left.

Naruto grew up in many homes, due to the families he had been sent to not liking his rambunctiousness and energy, or not liking the sound of his strangely toned voice. There were a ton of reasons, though none made any sense to Naruto. When Naruto turned 16, he was released from the care of the adoption agency, glad to be away from the monster-sized lady he had learned was Ms. Lean, as in thin and tall. He rented an apartment in a complex in Konohagakure, and proceeded to attend the local high school. There, he met Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, and Tenten, the school's outsiders. The five became friends quickly, though not so much between Naruto and Gaara, who constantly argued **(a/n: wait til he meets Sasuke! XD)**.And Naruto discovered Sakura and Hinata shared an apartment just one floor below him, and Gaara and Tenten lived across the street in a co-complex, owned by the same people, though the complete complex spread over four blocks. Sakura and Gaara were both gothic, Sakura wearing hot pink and black,which went with her pink locks, while Gaara wore plain black with the occasional grey. Both were confirmed vegetarians and environmentalists, who despised inhumane testing on animals and and were against the slaughter of any creature (besides preps). **(a/n: anyone who supports animal slaughter is scum, and that's saying it nicely. horses for glue, ect. stupid demonic people nothin' against Naruto, mind you. demons like that are awesome, but idiotic cowards who slaughter for fun are scum who slaughter or food and junk are just plain cruel, and don't say it's a part of ife, cuz it's not. it's dying!)**

Tenten and Hinata were average girls, except Tenten's parents dumped her in the adoption agency cause she was too much of a burden, and Hinata ran away from home (thanks to her wealthy family, she was able to bribe the landlord into letting her rent an apartment with Sakura without notifying her parents). Sakura was also a runaway, but her parents said they didn't care what she did, log as she didn't hurt herself enough to need their money to help. Gaara was from Sunagakure, and had legally seperated from his parents and come here.

Now, Naruto is struggling through high school, with preps taunting, bullies... bullying, and average high school stuff, thinking his life sucks, though it has it's upsides, such as his friends.

Just wait until he meets Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Naruto

**Our Differences**

_I'm a little boy with glasses, the one they call a geek;_

_A little girl who never smiles, cause I've got braces on my teeth;_

_And I know how it feels, _

_to cry myself to sleep_

People gave him looks as he sat, watching the dancing teens in the club. No one thought he could actually see their scornful expressions.

_I'm the kid on every playground_

_who's always chosen last_

_I'm a single teenage mother_

_trying to overcome my past_

_you don't have to be my friend,_

_but is it too much to ask?_

Naruto sat at the bar, waiting for Sakura to show up. His gothic, pink-haired friend was late, as usual. More funny looks.

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure_

_From my pain_

_In God's eyes, we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have_

_perfect wings,_

_Don't laugh at me_

As he took sip from his drink, the blonde-haired 17-year-old saw his comrade hurrying towards him. She had on her pink and black attire, as usual. People gave her looks as well.

_I'm the beggar on the corner,_

_you've passed me on the street_

_and I wouldn't be out here beggin'_

_if I had enough to eat_

_and don't think that I don't notice_

_that our eyes never meet_

Naruto stood up and greeted the girl. She gave him her pretty half-smile, and they walked out of the bar. The night was cool, making Naruto remember nights he had spent with his father when he was young. Before everything had changed. Before people looked at him disapprovingly.

_Don't laugh at me_

_don't call me names_

_don't get your pleasure_

_from my pain_

_In God's eyes, we're all the same_

_someday we'll all have_

_perfect wings_

Naruto sighed as they walked down the sidewalk. "So, anything interesting happen today?" he asked Sakura. She looked at him.

"No, not really. Though I did run into Ino today. I swear, tht bi-otch thinks she's so much better just because she wasborn with platinum blondehair. I men, platinum blonde? That's not natural. She said having PINK hair wasn't natural, and I'll have you know, PINK IS a natural color!" Sakura whined.

_I'm fat, I'm thin_

_I'm short, I'm tall_

_I'm deaf, I'm blind_

_Hey, aren't we all..._

"And how is PINK a natural color?" Naruto asked, giving his friend a look. Sakura smiled.

"Simple. Pink flowers and tree blossoms grow naturally, and they're naturally pink. You don't see PLATINUM flowers, do you? NO! Platinum is made my economically disasterous factories!" Sakura cried, throwing her arms up in the air. Naruto laughed. Sakura was such a weird girl; maybe that was why he hung around her. Sakura was a brainy goth, and usually was the person usually leading riots with mottos such as "Free the Walruses!", "No Experimentson Monkeys! Animals have Rights, Too!", "Save the penguins!" or, Naruto's personal favorite and one of Sakura's own creations, "Don't Judge Appearances Such as Haircolor!". Yeah, Sakura was big on idividuality.

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_don't get your pleasure_

_From my pain_

_In God's eyes, we're all the same_

_Someday we'll allhave_

_perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me..._

_Don't laugh at me..._

Naruto and Sakura reached their destination and entered the apartment complex, saying their goodbyes as they arrived at Sakura's door. After leaving his friend, Naruto walked up the lat flight of stairs and entered his home, alone. He never noticed the boy sitting on the curb next to a few other boys his age, watching the blonde enter the building. Never oticed the kid that was there every night, smoking a cigarette, and watching everything go by like he wasn't a part of this world.

**a/n: so how was it? let me know if i should continue it. i'll update after 5 reviews. anyways, sorry for any mistakes. i hope you all liked it! R&R!!!**

**kenaiiluvsdylan**


	3. Hinata

**a/n: hey, next chappie, yay! anywhats, thanx 4 reviewing on the last chappie!_ i am sorry for any mistakes, and i ssure you they are caused by my uncoordinated, finger-nail bitten, ridiculous-at-typing fingers_. anyways, just so you all knkow, you can expect 1-3 updates a week (maybe, if i'm not busy with my horse**/**soccer**/**schoolwork). well, hope you like this chap. it's kinda Hinata-centric. also, this fic will not be yaoi, or SasuSaku. it will most likely be SasuHina and NaruSaku prob'ly. anyways, hopoe you enjoy it**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own the Naruto char's, or "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick**

**Chapter 2: Hinata**

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but when she's_

_all alone_

_feels like it's all_

_coming down_

Hinata glanced up from her computer as Sakura walked in the door to their apartment. She watched as her friend walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "Tired?" she asked. Sakura nodded, but Hinata didn't notice, already bck to her typing.

_She won't turn around_

_the shadows are long and she fears_

_if she cries_

_that first tear_

_the tears will not stop_

_raining down _

Sakura walked up behind the indigo-haired girl, looking at what she was typing.Poetry. Depressing and sad poetry. Sakura shivered. Some of Hinata's masterpieces were full of blood and tears, although she also wrote cheery stuff too, but not as often. "This one's abouot a boy?" Hinata nodded.

_so stand in the rain_

_stand your ground_

_stand up when it's all crashing down_

_you stand through the pain_

_you won't drown_

_and one day what's lost can be found_

_you stand in the rain_

Sakura silently read the words on the screen. It was about a boy with eyes 'like eternity'. In other words, if you translatd it into Hinata-speak, it meant black. Well, this poem was ifferent from her otheres. Sakura had read one about being afraid of living before. That everything had a risk, and why risk living if something could happen.

_she won't make a sound_

_alone in this fight with herself _

_and the fears_

_whispering_

_if she stands_

_she'll fall down_

Hinata sighed, closing the latop's screen, obviously a victim from writer's block. She turned around to face Sakura. "So, what's up?" she asked. Sakura sighed.

"Nothing, I guess. Just got back from the club.Hey, was that poem about the boy out on the street? You know, just cross from our building? I noticed he had black eyes when I looked at him." Sakura was giving Hinata a suspiciouos look. Hinata sighed, nodding.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if...you asked...b-before reading, ok?" She gave the pink-haired girl a pleading look. Sakura smiled, then nodded. Hinata gave her timid smile, then stood up and hopped into her bed. Sakura layed down in her own a few moments later, immediatley falling asleep. Hinata sighed, staring at the ceiling.

_she wants to be found_

_the only way out is through everything_

_she's running from_

_wants to give up_

_and lie down_

She thought about her old house, if you could call it home. She had never felt like here heart had belonged there. So she had run away to Konohagakure, and had met Sakura at the train station. The pink-haired girl seemed lost, so Hinata offered help. They had become friends and they both worked hard and split the rent of their 3-room apartment. But it still didn't feel quite right to her.

_so stand in the rain_

_stand your ground_

_stand up when it's all crashing down_

_you stand through the pain_

_you won't drown_

_and one day what's lost can be fouond_

_you stand in the rain_

Hinata closed her pearly eyes. She saw the face of the boy on the street. She had run into him on her way home, eager to get to her computer. Knocking him down, she had apologized immensely, thinking he was going to hurt her. He had an expression ono his face, slightly irritated, amused, but also slightly sad. After she had apologized around 400 times, he shook his head and held up his hand, silencing her. "It's alright," he had assured her. He met her eyes through his long, ebony bangs. She noticed that they seemd to be missing something, but she couldn't figure it out. Then she reralized they looked a bit like hers, minus the complete opposite color.

_so stand in the rain_

_stand your ground_

_stand up when it's all crashing down_

_stand through the pain_

_you won't drown _

_and one day what's lost can be found_

His eyes looked lost. Just like hers did. Ever since her mother and left after divorcing her father, Hinata had been spending mre time with her cousin, Neji, more than she spent time with her father, and Neji hated her. Her father thought her a failure, unable to keep her grades up, and take over the family business.

_stand through the pain_

_you won't drown_

_an one day whatso stand in the rain_

_stand your ground_

_stand up when it's all crashing down_

_and one day what's lost can be found_

_you stand in the rain_

Hinata sighed again, then closed her eyes. Maybe she'd find what she was looking for someday.


	4. Sasuke

**a/n: ok, thanks for revieing last chappie! i really appreciate all the "constructive critisism" and advice and stuff. well, here's the 3rd chappie. well, sorta. it's more like...ah hah! i know! Sasuke's Prologue !!! something around the lines of that**

**p.s. Gaara and Tenten are coming soon, do not worry**

**disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, nor do i own any songs i use in this story...too bad for me**

**p.s. song is "Sound the Bugle Now" by Original Score, off of the movie "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" soundtrack (you know, the horse one? i love horses :D )**

**Our Differences**

The boy tiredly opened an eye. He was met by another cup of water being dumped on his head. He immediately became angry, having been woken from one of his favorite recurring dreams. One of his family, before ll this nonsense and evil had happened.

"What'd you do that for?!" he cried.

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change_

_Remember how I used to be_

"You fell asleep," the person replied.

"Yeah, that's what you're supposed to do at night. Not my fault your basically nocturnal," he scoffed. He got pathetic, sad-puppy-eyes, pleading-for-forgiveness expression in return. "Get a life. I'm headin' to my usual spot. Go make yourself useful for once." The boy began to walk away.

_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start_

_I've got nothin' left_

_Just an empty heart_

He sat down on the curb and thought back to his dream, remembering all the happy times. They seemed so long ago, even thouogh he was only 16 (and a half). He missed them all, especially one of them in particular. Sighing, he searched his pockets and found a stick of gum, surprised his friend hadn't swiped it from him while he was asleep.

_I'm a soldier_

_Wounded so I... must give up the fight_

_There's nothin' more for me_

_lead me away..._

_or leave me lyin' here_

A few people walked by, grimacing at his dark and dirty clothing. Wasn't his fault he had to live out here. It was his damed father's. But he didn't care. He barely cared about anything. What had happened had happened and there was no way to reverse it, no matter ho much he wished.

_Sound the bugle now_

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know_

_That leads to anywhere_

No matter how much he wanted it.

_Without a light I..._

_Fear that I will...stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down beside_

_Not to go on_

No matter how much he cried. They would never come back. Their souls were just gone. But now, he had to make the most of what he had.

_Then from on high_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls_

_"Remember who you are."_

"Damn it, Itachi. Why'd you leave me alone?" he whispered. He had thought about suicide, but his brother had always been against things like that. He wasn't about to displease his brother.

_If you lose youself_

_Your couorage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight_

_Remember who you are_

Sighing, he leaned back on his elbows, sitting on the grass in the suns rays. He liked the night better, when he could lose himself in the darkness, in his memories. He watched a group of teens around his age exit the apartment building across the skinny street. A girl with choppy, indigo hair met his eyes, giving a soft smile. He didn't know how to return the gesture, so he settled on nodding his head. The girl seemed pleased at this, blushing as she followed her friends. So the boy sat on the grass, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, then spent the rest of the day watching the world go by. Waiting. Waiting for someone to come home, but he knew that someone never would.

_Yeah...you're a soldier now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more..._

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for!_

He'd spend the rest of his life waiting if he had to. Meanwghile, he watched everything go by in a blur, fingering his dog tags. He and his brother had had them made for fun when they were younger. He glanced at the silver tags. _Uchiha Sasuke._ Yeah, that was him. He wore the tags so he wouldn't forget.

**a/n: well, how was it? never fear, they'll all meet soon, and the guy that woke Sasuke in the beginning will be intro'd too (he's not Gaara though, despite the nocturnal thing)**

**anyways, hope you liked it!**

**kenaiiluvsdylan**


	5. Gaara

**a/n: yes! here it is! 4th chappie! thanks for reviewing previous chaps! well, here's the next chappie. and hey, people? there are like, over 800 hits to this story, and i've only got like...5 reviews.. yeah. so, review, pleeze. if people reviewed for even just one chap each, i'd have, like, 200+ reviews. and we authors LIVE off of reviews! (at least, we appreciate them) it lets us know that our stories are worth continuing**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the manga/ anime's char's and but i DO own my computer and i am EXTREMELY HAPPY ABOUT GETTING IT BACK!!! sorry it took so long... don't murder me... (runs away) **

**(comes back) sorry, no song 4 dis one… couldn't find 1 that suited Gaara's intro (and this IS Gaara's intro, tho it may start off like Tenten's… Gaara I watching Tenten in the beginningbut he doesn't _like_ her)… someone send me a message with a good song an' I'll rewrite this chappie! **

**ON WITH _Our Differences: chap 4_**

_Knock knock_

"Gaara, time to go!" Tenten called through the door. No answer. "Gaara!"

_Knock knock knock_

"Gaara! We're going to be late to school!"

_Knock-_

_**CRASH!!!**_

"Eeeek!!" Tenten squeaked at the sound of something hitting against the door. Moments later the door opened, revealing an irritated redhead sipping a cup of tea. Tenten looked at her friend, dressed in his usual black attire. He sighed and set the cup on a table inside the door, then grapped his backpack and followed Tenten down the stairs and out the door. They headed to where they were supposed to meet Naruto and the others. Tenten suddenly smelled cigarette smoke, making her cough. She looked over. A kid around her age was lighting a cigarette. Before putting it in his mouth, it looked like he used the small flame to warm his hands. Tenten realized it was kinda cold out, then looked at what the by was wearing. A tee-shirt with the sleeves hacked off, and baggy jeans with rips in the knees. Bare feet. He had semi-longish, raven-black hair with bangs that his his eyes. The boy was fiddling with a dog tag that hung around his neck with one hand, the other holding the cigarette. He looked up an caught her looking at him.

"You want somethin'?" he asked. His bangs slid out of the way, revealing obsidian eyes and a raised eyebrow. The brown-haired girl shook her head, then ran after Gaara. They reached the spot where they were to meet Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. The three were just getting there. Tenten immediately started talking to Sakura, but briefly turned to greet Hinata. She looked back to see Hinata wave her hand slightly at the boy across the street, who curtly nodded his pale-featured head. Did Hinata know him? Tenten was about to ask, but Sakura waved her hand in the brown-haired girl's face.

"Earth to Tenten! Hello, I think you're brain's cell phone may have lost service!" the pinkette said loudly. Tenten snapped back to attention.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, did you hear that new CD I got yet?" Sakura continued. Tenten shook her head 'no'. Sakura then started talking about her new disk, and Tenten completely forgot the boy. No one ever really remembered him in the first place.

The group walked through the classroom door. They all had Homeroom together, and the teacher was a freak.

"**Good morning class!!!**" Might Guy shouted as he bounded into the room, followed by his favorite student.

"**Good morning fellow classmates!!!**" Rock Lee shouted as he bounced into the room after his role model. He ran over and knelt down in front of Sakura. "Oh, Sakura. Let me pledge my youthful love to you! I vow to protect you with my life!" This got most of the class snickering. Sakura, despite her beliefs and things, was sorta violent, and smacked Lee up the side of the head. That didn't stop him though. "Oh Sakura! Thank you! I shall caress this cheek for the rest of the day! No one shall touch it! Not until you smack me tomorrow to display your love!" Then he bounded to his seat and began scribbling love poems and crap such as that to pass to her during class. Laughing, Sakura's group settled into their seats. Tenten knew Sakura actually liked Lee's attention, though not it in a 'love' way, because he was one of the only people who **did** pay attention to her, besides her group. Same with Hinata and Tenten, though Lee adored Sakura. Hell, guys **feared** them. Lee was brave. Hinata, kind as she was, could really pack a punch, and would hit any guy who tried to harass her. Naruto and Gaara being exceptions, Tenten would ignore any boy besides Neji, but it wasn't like he paid attention to her anyways. The teen male Hyuga, despite being Hinata's cousin, had cut all ties with the group back in second grade, and was now the leader of the school's popular society. Who cared if he had been friends with the group in the past?

Gaara sighed and opened his notebook, carrying on with writing a story he had started a few days ago. He had a knack at writing and was aiming to be an author, or at least a poet, when he graduated. After a few moments of writing feverishly (he was on a roll), the redhead glanced up to see where the class was in their studies. Guy-sensei was explaining the difference of metaphors and similes, even though most of the class had learned them in 4th grade. Gaara let out another sigh. This was how it was each and every day. He was beginning to get fed up with it.

And life went on…

**a/n: ok, sorry I took so long 2 get my comp back… and then it went berserk… oh well, I've got it back now and all's well that ends well… I think.**

**Ok, I thought that was a crummy chappie. Review and let me know what ya'll think and maybe put in a few pointers(and a good song) and I could rewrite it!**

**Ja ne!**

**-kenaiiluvsdylan**


	6. Occurences

**ok, last chapter was a little messed up. sorry for taking so long, but i had some problems with my horse. we got into a car accident coming home from my trainer's house. we were turning and a car smashed into us from behind. at first, all we could see was that there was a dent in the back right corner, but everything else was fine. including my horse. so we started driving gain. our driveway is about 1/4 to 1/2 of a mile long, and you have to go uphill at a curve. so we started driving up and then **_**the trailer started to fall of of the truck. **_**lucky for us the trailer had emergency breaks and immediately stopped from rolling backwards. anyways, my horse is fine, but she had a case of trailerphobia, i've been really busy curing her of that**

**song: Welcome to My Life**

**artist: Simple Plan**

**disclaimer: **_**duh**_

**ok, on with the story**

.X.X.X.X.X

Hinata watched with slight fascination as Naruto tried to dodge every crack in the sidewalk as the group walked home from school. Evereytime he stepped on one, he would throw a mini-tantrum, pouting and cursing, then carrying on with his childish games. The dark-haired girl soon found it boring and turned to watch their apartment complex nearing in the distance. Then she spotted that kid that always sat on the grass across the street. Now, he had guitar, and a rather happy look on his face; if not looking p.o.'ed counted as happy. As they drew near, Hinata saw the characteristics of the instrument. It was old, looked beaten up, but all the strings were there, and the boy was adjusting them, looking like he knew what he was doing. Soon, looking satisfied, he strummed his fingers on the strings._ (1) _

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong,_

_And no on understands you"_

Hinata, along with the rerst of her friends, looked at the boy in surprise as he began to sing.

_"Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room, _

_with the radio on, turned up so loud,_

_that no one hears you screamin' ?"_

The boy looked at the group as he played, eyes watching from underneath his shaggy black bangs.

_"No, you don't know what it's like._

_When nothin' feels alright._

_You don't know what it's like_

_to be like me!"_

His eyes closed and he leaned back a bit, letting his lungs get more air. A chain with dogtags glimmered from his chest. They clinked against each other as his body moved while his hands strummed the guitar. Hinata and her friends just stood there, watching. Naruto himself stood still, fully entranced.

_"To feel hurt, to be lost,_

_to be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked when you're down,_

_and feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breakin' down,_

_with no one there to save you._

_No, you don't know what it's like;_

_welcome to my life."_

After the chorus of the song, the boy stopped and just watched the group of friends. They all stayed silent for a moment... but of course Naruto was the one to break the quiet.

"Yo, that was awesome! You sounded almost like the real band!" the blonde explained. The boy rolled his eyes.

"That was so cool!" Sakura exclaimed running over to the guy and sticing out her hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you!" The boy just stared at her.

"Sasuke, don't be rude," a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see two people, teenagers, standing on the sidewalk. The teen that had spoken was a tall, tanned boy with brown-black hair pulled back into a spiked ponytail. He stood with a slouch, looking tired. The boy next to him was a bit shorter than him, and had scruffy brown hair, along with two red triangles tattooed onto his tan cheeks. His teeth, which looked out from a wide grin, looked slightly doggish. A small, white puppy was tucked into his jacket, head sticking out of the collar. He chuckled.

"I see you dried off," he sneered. The boy, Sasuke, glared.

"Yes, I did. No thanks to you, Kiba." Kiba laughed and nudged the guy next to him.

"Eh, Shika, maybe we should explain to these... large-livers, I geuss you'd call them... how this sorta thing goes down, huh?" The slouching teen sighed, then looked up at Naruto and his friends.

"Gonna tip 'im?" Blank stares answered his question. He sighed again. "Too troublesome."

"Y'know, usually, if you enjoy a performance done by someone on the street, especially oen _that_ good, you'll give the performer some cash or some food or even a cigarette to show your gratitude," Kiba explained. "You know, to show us we're appreciated... to keep us alive..."

"Keep you alive?" Tenten questioned. Sasuke snorted.

"We buy food and clothing with this money. We're not like some of the others in this town. Our group is smart. We stay alive by buying the things we need. Not just drugs or whatever."

"Ah ha! We have a new record! More than three sentences at once!" Kiba shouted, waving his hands around. The group smiled as Hinata pulled out her wallet, taking out around fifty dollars and handing it to Sasuke. Sasuke first mentioned he couldn't take so much, but the indigo-haired girl said he could simply split it with his friends, so he pocketed the cash.

"You guys are so weird," a low, soft voice said. A silver-haired teen stepped over to the group, seeming to appear out of nowhere. For a moment, Sasuke's face seemed to lighten, but quickly returned back to its normal demeanor. "Come on, Kotetsu and Izumo got enough cash to get us some food. Let's go before Ichiraku's closes." With that, the teen began to walk away, leaving the group on the sidewalk. Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to move. He jogged after Kimmaro, slowing to walk by the boy's side. Shikamaru sighed, while Kiba laughed.

"If anyone can get Sasuke out of a crappy mood, it's Kimi," the brunette snickered.

"You know he hates being called that," Shikamaru scolded, turning to walk away.

"I know," Kiba laughed, following his friend. "See you guys around!" he called the Naruto's group. Then he began singing, not as good, of course, where Sasuke had left off on his song.

chap 5 fin

_(1) I usually put songs in the chaps, so i decided to make sasuke sing part of Welcome to My Life: by simple plan. i listened to the song and thouoght it would be good to use. and sasuke used some money he''s been saving up to buy the guitar at an old store. save moneyget guitarget more moneyget foodstay alive. get the logic? _XD

**ok, so how was it??? sorry for such a long wait!!! **

**ok, does anyone know where to get**_** Fields of Hope **_**by **_**Rie Tanaka **_**??? iTunes doesn't have it (sob) please message me if you know where to get it!!!**

**-kenaiiluvsdylan**


	7. Finding

-1**A/N) I am so sorry for not getting the chapters out last night. I was in the middle of typing this one and my parents came into my room and said I had five minutes to get ready 'cause we were eating dinner at a friend's house. I decided I would finish typing the chpters when I got home, but we didn't get home until 11:00 and I was way too tired to function properly, let alone type up a chapter. Don't hate me!!!**

A/N) ok, the link I put in the note did not show up. It's stupid. The site I now have an account on is gaiaonline(dot)com and my screen name is kenaiiluvsdylan. THERE YOU GO! Anyways, I apologize for not updating very much (ok, like, not at all) but I'm trying my best. 1) I have the goddamn summer school to go to. It's bring because me and two other guys are like the smartest people in there, and we actually participate, but the other kids basically warm the seats and exchange Co2 for oxygen. I swear. I mean, me nd the two guys all got one hundred percents on our test, while the others got sixty and below. And who in the WORLD **FAILS** an **open book test.**

It's ridiculous!

Anyways, here's the next chapter of: **Our Differences**

_**Song: Savior by 30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

_Until you crash  
Until you burn  
Until you lie  
Until you learn  
Until you see  
Until you believe  
Until you fight  
Until you fall  
Until the end of everything at all  
Until you die  
Until you're alive  
_

Naruto hopped down the street, on his way to the corner market to buy more ramen. Sakura had been hungry and had taken his last package. As he strolled down the walk, he heard a commotion in an alley. As he stopped and peered in, he saw a tall man with long black hair standing over someone that was heaped onto the ground.

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care_

"So you think you can just get rid of me, huh?" the man said to whoever was on the ground. "I'm not letting you go, maggot."

_Until you give  
Until you've used  
Until you've lost  
Until you lose  
Until you see, how could you believe?  
Until you've lived a thousand times  
Until you've seen the other side  
This is my chance, this is my chance_

_The man bent over and picked the person off of the ground, then shoved them against the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as the man put his face right in the other's looking like he was gong to kiss his prisoner._

_Don't save me, don't save me, _

_cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, _

_Cuz I don't care_

_Until the truth becomes a lie  
Until you change, until you deny  
Until you believe_

_Whoever the man held in his grasp had begun to struggle against his hold._

_"Hey!" Naruto yelled. The man looked over at him and his captive stopped fighting. Then the man smirked, turning to the other._

_"I'll be back for you, maggot," he growled, then placed a short kiss on the person's cheek. With that, he dropped the being and melted away into the shadows. The person collapsed into a heap on the ground. Naruto ran over to the figure, crouching beside them worriedly._

_This is my chance, this is my chance  
I'll take it now because I can  
This is my chance, I want it now  
_

_"Hey, are you okay?" It was then that Naruto noticed the blood stains all over the person's back. Their whole body was trembling. "Hey--"_

_"I'm… I'm fine," the person whispered. They slowly heaved themselves to their feet. Naruto finally saw their face._

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care  
_

_"Hey, you're Sasuke?" The boy looked at him, eyes trying to focus on the fox-like boy's face._

_"I don't.. recognize--" The boy murmured, but lost consciousness. Naruto leapt forward to catch the boy as he fell towards the ground. The blonde looked around t see if someone was nearby, but no one liked being on this side of town at this time of night. Seeing no other options, Naruto picked the boy up bridal style and proceeded t carry him back to the apartment building. Sakura was taking medical classes at a nearby clinic and would probably know what to do._

_Save me, save me, save me  
Save me, save me, save me  
I don't care_

* * *

**R&R AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER**


	8. Continue?

Yo. Wow, it's been like… two years, right? More than. Anyways, I was just wondering if anyone would actually like me to continue _**Our Differences**_ and _**Troubles at Konoha High**_. I'm also planning on revising the already posted chapters, if I do continue these fics. So, yeah, let me know, kay?

As for my lack of posts and whatever, I deeply apologize. Life kinda gets a hold of you, y'know? I never meant to forget about these stories, but I got preoccupied with my soccer, which I do year round and am on my high school's varsity team; and then there's my drawing and stuff, which I try to improve endlessly.

Yeah, so let me know if anyone really wants me to continue these.

-kenaii


End file.
